zettaiboeileviathanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
I'll Go Deep! is the 3rd episode of the Zettai Bōei Leviathan anime. It first aired on April 20th 2013. After encountering the swamp dragon Yurlungur, the girls are asked to go inside him to find the cause of his illness. The girls search the beast's large body with little direction and a deal of problems before soon coming across a group of bugs feeding off him. After dispatching them and curing his illness, the girls find a new ally in him before returning to their homes. Summary While Syrup and the girls come face to face with the swamp dragon, far off, a group of young men inspect the demiurge outside the forest and are startled at their discovery. In the swamp, the large beast uses Syrup as a means to communicate with the girls, introducing itself as Yurlungur and telling them he recently swallowed something which sank into the swamp and hasn't been feeling well as a result. Jörmungandr remembers throwing her ax into the swamp, with Yurlungur remembering it as well and reasoning that she is the cause of his problem. As a result, Yurlungur asks Jörmungandr to go inside his body and help him by retrieving it. Turning to Leviathan and Jörmungandr as well, Yurlungur also asks the two of them to put some clothes on, much to their embarrassment. While changing, Jörmungandr states they all need to go together, though Bahamut is against it, stating that it was Jörmungandr's ax and so she should go alone. Jörmungandr counters that it only happened because Bahamut got stuck in the swamp and she tried rescuing her. As the two argue, Leviathan readies to go, causing Jörmungandr and later Bahamut to follow her. When inside Yurlungur, the beast tells the girls they taste good, before Syrup clarifies the joke. Going forth, Bahamut finds Yurlungur's uvula before coming to a crossroads and opting for one route first. Having to go downwards, everyone is warned to be careful, but Leviathan accidentally slips and knocks everyone down. Landing, Bahamut gets angry at Leviathan's clumsiness before moving on. Jörmungandr finds what appears, and Yurlungur confirms to be his lungs. With nothing more to find, the girls climb back up, with Bahamut telling Leviathan not to look up her skirt, only for her to do so and comment on the cuteness of her scales. Reaching the top, the girls take the other path to go down, only for Leviathan to slip once again and bring everyone down with her, earning her another scolding from Bahamut. After all their walking, Bahamut complains of growing tired and hungry, a feeling which the other girls share. Jörmungandr suggests roasting the giblets inside Yurlungur's body and while the others are initially disgusted, her description of their taste soon entices them. Suddenly, fruit begins falling, with Syrup suggesting Yurlungur swallowed it so they wouldn't eat the giblets. While they eat, the girls being wishing for better food and Yurlungur, having heard them, flies to the Key Tail tavern to get food, destroying it in the process. A beef bowl is swallowed for Jörmungandr and Bahamut is drenched in barley tea intended for Leviathan before Yurlungur swallows a container for her. After eating, Leviathan saves her tea as they get ready to go on. While walking, Bahamut comes across what Syrup confirms as Yurlungur's gastric juices, making the girls afraid their scales will melt, though Syrup assures them it will not happen so fast. Going on, the girls search three of Yurlungur's four stomachs but are unable to find the ax. Going into his fourth stomach, the girls find bugs inside, which Syrup states to be toripu. Jörmungandr heads in to defeat them before realizing she doesn't have her ax just as the bugs come after her. Bahamut uses her fire magic to dispatch them but is quickly told to stop as he attacks miss and hit Yurlungur's insides and cause him pain. Leviathan decides to take over but is told she can't without any water nearby. However, she reminds Bahamut of her barley tea. Despite her claims that it's not enough, Leviathan transforms and by using her barley tea, is able to destroy the toripu. Just as the girls believe all is well, a massive toripu appears. However, Leviathan is able to gather her tea and use it to slice open the bug, splitting it in two and freeing Jörmungandr's ax which it had swallowed. With the ax recovered, the girls exit Yurlungur's stomach and rest, with Bahamut claiming she will never go in another stomach again. Thanking them for helping him, Yurlungur tells the girls they can call on him whenever they're in trouble, and also blushes while telling Leviathan she can call on him even if she is not. With that, Bahamut returns home and is warmly greeted by her happy father. Jörmungandr returns home and cleans her ax while Leviathan rests in her bed, complimented by Syrup on her defeat of the toripu. Asked why she volunteered to go in his stomach, Leviathan replies that it happened because she was inexperienced with magic just as she falls asleep. Characters in Order of Appearance #Jörmungandr #Leviathan #Bahamut #Syrup #Yurlungur #Barkeep Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Fire magic *Water magic Abilities used *Transformation Weapons used *Jörmungandr's ax Navigation Category:Episodes